


Mass Effect Anomalies Codex

by GravityMassUniverse



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Gravity Falls, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityMassUniverse/pseuds/GravityMassUniverse





	Mass Effect Anomalies Codex

Codex Entry: (Terrans and the Systems Alliance) Crystal Systems Alliance  
 _The Crystal Systems Alliance or System Alliance for short is the major governing body of most of terrankinds Extrasolar colonies first founded in 2245. The Alliance formed in the aftermath of the 2nd Intersolar War.The Alliance is responsible for the defense of all Systems Alliance extrasolar colonies and stations. The Crystal Systems Alliance was formed after the war between the United Inner Systems and the Jovian League as the Earth’s final steps toward a United government. Though the Alliance was often disregarded until the First Extrasolar War with Yahg. The Alliance is the largest united Terran government but it is not the only one._  
 _There are dozens of smaller Star nations run by the various non humans native to Earth, controlling hundreds of world’s. Regardless the Crystal Systems Alliance remains as the main representative of the Earth’s inhabitants._

_Entry:(Planets and Locations) Arcturus and Arcturus Station_   
_Arcturus is a fairly minor star system for population but is a major military hub of the Alliance and considered important due to the presence of mass relays near them. Arcturus has no large planets due to them being destroyed by the star centuries ago. But a 36 km O'Neill style space station known as Arcturus Station is a major military base housing over 3,000,000 people. The 1st fleet is held there to protect earth and other colonies from possible invasion. The station is considered a feat of engineering being nearly the size of the citadel._

 

Codex Entry:(Non-Council Races) Rachni  
 _Considered one of the greatest controversies and point of contention between the Systems Alliance and the Citadel Races is the fact that Rachni can be counted among their members. Approximately 2757 years ago a human ruler discovered Living Rachni living under one of her cities. The Rachni discovered were a different subspecies with winged Queens. She established 1st contact and used some of their knowledge to assist in her goals and found them a way off planet. The Rachni would leave and later return when Humanity developed its own FTL. Thus the Rachni have become closely associated with Humanity. So Citadel Races remain distrustful of the Alliance due to the Rachni that previously tried to destroy them all._

 

Codex Entry:(Non-Council Races) Dragons

A _large flying sapient reptilian life form native to earth and its colonies. They are the largest of all known sapients larger than even the Rachni Queens. They vary in size, appearance, and behavior with many subspecies and races. Dragons range in size from 12 meters to the largest recorded dragon growing up to 500 meters. Dragons are very reclusive rarely meeting with other sophonts. Many dragons are extremely egotistical and have superiority complexes though there are exceptions. Very little is known about their culture though it varies with each race and subspecies. Dragons have many abilities including flight and massive durability and longevity capable of living thousands of years. Many can manipulate the elements and cause storms. Many have chosen to fight alongside humans bringing about vast empires such as the Bhāratan Empire on earth._

Codex Entry: (Ships and Vehicles) The Destiny Ascension

_The Destiny Ascension is an asari dreadnought and flagship of the Citadel Fleet._   
_It is a starship of stunning power and size. The Destiny Ascension is the largest ship ever built using the Mass effect. Over 2900 Meters in length and 5500 Meters in height, it’s one of the largest ships in the known galaxy. It’s main gun is a particle beam cannon of massive power, outputting 800 megatons of energy, rivaling an entire fleet in raw firepower. The Destiny was built during the Terminus war as a symbol of the Citadels power, during the course of the war it destroyed 3 fleets with it’s hundreds of mass drivers capable of destroying frigates and Cruisers in a single volley._   
_The Ascension is currently commanded by the asari Matriarch Lidanya._

 


End file.
